Software that facilitates real time audio and video conversation between two individuals over a communication system is well-known. The communication system may be, for example, the Internet, a local area network, a telephone network, or some combination of communication systems. Typically, each individual executes a respective copy of the same video chat software program on a personal computer or other smart device, such as a cell phone, a tablet computer, a portable media player, or an e-reader. We will refer to such devices, which include a processor and an operating system, collectively as “computers” or “PCs”.
Individuals participating in a video chat session may use the same type of PC, or different types, so long as each PC implements a version of chat software that is compatible with the others. A video stream may be captured by a webcam built into, or coupled with, the PC; an audio stream, by a microphone, either external from, or internal to, the PC. The other participant(s) receive that video and typically display it on a screen that is built into their PC. They listen to the audio using one or more PC speakers, external speakers, or a headset. Text messaging capability and other capabilities, such as file transfer and clickable hyperlinks, are often facilitated by the software. Examples of such software, which we will refer to as “video chat software”, include Skype®, Yahoo!® Messenger, and Google Voice™. Such video chat software is available to the public for immediate download from the Internet, at little or no cost.
Some modern video chat software is not limited to two participating PCs. When the software enables three or more participants, each participant may be able to see each of the other participants simultaneously in separate windows on a split screen, or may be able to toggle among windows displaying the individual participants.
We will use the term “real-time” in connection with audio and video stream transmission by video chat software. Although no transmission is actually instantaneous, by “real-time” or “instantaneous” we mean without systematic delay significant enough as to be noticeable by most people.